wdoctorwhofandomcom-20200214-history
Amy's Choice
Amy's Choice is the seventh episode of Series 5. Synopsis It has been five years since Amy Pond last travelled with the Doctor, and when he lands in her garden again, on the eve of the birth of her first child, she finds herself facing a heartbreaking choice – one that will change her life forever. They will have to choose which is the dream world and which is reality. Plot Upper Leadworth, 2015. Amy Pond is stirring some icing in a bowl but starts to feel pain in her pregnant body. Rory immediately arrives on his bike (with a pony tail on his head) and Amy screams Rory's name so he can get inside thinking the baby is coming. Amy's pain then subsides and both of them are about to resume their daily lives, when the TARDIS materializes outside their kitchen window. The Doctor exits the TARDIS whilst Rory and Amy hurry to him and the TARDIS before hugs are exchanged and the Doctor stating how happy they look five years after they last travelled with him. Rory and Amy take the Doctor on a walk through their new hometown, explaining that most of the village's population are quite elderly. The trio sits down on a bench and discuss life in Upper Leadworth, the Doctor desperately trying to hide his exasperation with the dull tedium of it all. They fall asleep to the sound of a birdsong, and suddenly wake up in the TARDIS, five years previously. Rory describes a dream he had, (consisting of the above events) and it becomes apparent that Amy and the Doctor shared the same dream. They all figure out that something is wrong, but before they can decide what they are transported back to Leadworth again. The Doctor then goes to a retirement home, stating "There's something out of place, we poke it with a stick." Inside, the Doctor notices something odd about all of the residents, especially an old woman named Mrs. Poggit, who gives the Doctor a jumper. The three then fall asleep again, waking in a powerless TARDIS. Soon after a strange man who refers to himself as the 'Dream Lord', who has shut off the power, appears. The Dream Lord gives them a test: One of the worlds they are drifting between is fake, the other is real. In each world, they will be in deadly danger. The catch is that if they are killed in the dream world, they will wake up in the real one. However, death in the real world is just that, death. The Doctor, Amy and Rory then fall asleep again. Waking up in Leadworth, the Doctor notices that all of the old people have gone. The three venture outside, noticing Mrs. Poggit watching a group of school children. Before they can get close, the three again fall asleep to the birdsong. Back in the TARDIS, they find out the first deadly danger: they are drifting towards a cold star, and they only have 40 minutes till impact. Waking up in Leadworth, they find the children missing, with piles of dust in their place. The Doctor and Amy soon deduce what has happened. When they turn, a large group of old people are walking towards them. The Dream Lord appears and taunt that the Attack of the Old People must be the dream, the Doctor deduced who the Dream Lord was because there was only one person in the universe that hated him as much as he did. The old people reveal they are aliens called the Eknodine, eye stalks which use humans as bodies, poking out of their mouths. The Alien in Mrs. Poggit reveals that their race was killed off, and that they will do the same to Earth. The Eknodine try to kill the three, but the Doctor, Amy and Rory split up and manage to escape. Amy and Rory manages to reach the safety of their cottage, beating up an old lady in the process. The Doctor however... Stumbling through the streets as sleep/awakening is tearing on him, an army of seniors are in relative close pursuit. Entering a butchers shop only to be greeted by the Dream Lord, trying the backdoor before running behind the counter. The Dream Lord politely greets the old ones with a pun and mockingly claims he cannot watch, with a final push the Doctor locks himself inside the storage room before passing out. Waking up/Dreaming that he is in the TARDIS with the others. A brief discussion on which reality is the real one, while the Doctor rants the Dream lord reappears, then slyly proclaiming that he should split them up, so that he may have a chat with the young lady. Rory awakens/dream to find the house under siege, he quickly gets Amy upstairs, apologizing for each step he bumps her on. The Doctor calmly primes his screwdriver and opens the door, super charging the lightbulb and blinds the Eknodines for long enough to escape. Finding a man and a van under attack by a senior citizen, showing signs of annoyance he leaps into action and rescues several people with the van. Getting them to the safety of a stone church before going off to find his friends, the Dream Lord emerges in a Nascar-suit and taunts the Doctor regarding his waning relationship with past companions. Meanwhile the Dream Lord plays around with Amy, hinting that anything could happen now that they are alone. Defiant as always Amy ignores the lecherous creep, snapping back at the man until he makes it obvious to her that she is not the first girl to travel with the Doctor. He questions Amy's romantic inclinations, claiming that Rory is nothing compared to the Doctor, at the same time suggesting that choosing Rory would be preferable to loving and losing the Doctor. He tells her that they are waiting for her to decide; "Amy's men, Amy's choice." Amy wakes/dreams that she is back in Leadworth, just as the Doctor enters through the window of the nursery, more unsure of which reality is which then ever. Rory is then attacked by Mrs. Poggit, and starts to turn to dust. Before he dies, he tells Amy to "look after our baby." Distraught, Amy decides that the Leadworth reality is the dream, that it cannot be real because Rory isn't with her. She and the Doctor make their way past the suddenly-docile Eknodines to the van. Before giving her the keys, the Doctor asks her if she is sure about what she is about to do. Amy replies that she is, that she doesn't want to live in a world without Rory. As the Dream Lord silently watches, the two drive the van straight into the house, killing themselves. All three then wake up in the TARDIS, almost frozen. The Dream Lord appears, and concedes defeat, pulling the TARDIS away from the cold star, and turning heating back on, before vanishing. The Doctor, however, is not convinced, and blows up the TARDIS, despite Amy and Rory's protests, creating a blinding flash of white light. The three then wake up in the real TARDIS. The Doctor shows Amy and Rory some specks of Psychic Pollen from the Candle Meadows of Karass Don Slava that had fallen into the Time rotor and heated up, creating the dream state. After blowing the pollen into space, the Doctor reveals that the Dream Lord was the dark side of his personality, manifested by the pollen. Rory asks Amy what had stopped the Leadworth dream, having forgotten his 'death'. Amy tells him, confessing that she did not know which world was real, but could not live without him. Rory kisses Amy, and, when asking the Doctor where to go next, tells him that it is "Amy's Choice". As he works the TARDIS' controls, the Doctor briefly sees the Dream Lord's face in the console, smiling at him.